Él entre nosotras
by a y v.verOoO
Summary: -él es tan especial- dije- en verdad yo le gusto, de verdad verdad. Todo con el es nuevo y diferente- mire a Ino esperando una respuesta  -guau!- expreso con fingida emocion- ¿entonces ya son pareja?  NO ME MATENN JEJEJE ES MI PRIMERA HIST. para kenka!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia, que está especialmente dedicada a kenka1804, niña eres un sol gracias por inspirarme, ella fue la primera autora kakasaku que conocí, y mi favorita desde luego n.n ¡para ti con cariño!**

**Amm no se que decir, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa porque no sé como sea recibida esta historia por ustedes, espero que bien, bueno mas nota de la autora al finalizar el capítulo y si de plano quedo muy feo u.u háganmelo saber para dejarlo n.n**

**Advertencia: ruptura del canon, muerte de un personaje**

Capitulo 1. Él

Esto es lo que recuerdo sobre Kakashi. Estrellas, estrellas en un cielo azul intenso. Ese verano estábamos esperando la lluvia, pero no llegaba. El sol se convertía en un horno gigante y horneaba aquellas personas que caminaban en nuestra aldea, el calor, intenso, abrazador llenaba el ambiente.

Ahora solamente es mayo, el verano todavía no ha llegado a Konoha, hoy me gradúo de rango jonnin, probablemente debería estar nerviosa yendo de un lado a otro, pero no es así, mis pensamientos están en él, una vez más.

Puedo cerrar los ojos e ir a aquel día de junio hace casi tres años ya. Y ahí está Kakashi, se mudó a una linda casa, a una calle de la mía, más o menos, nuestras casas están formadas en un semicírculo. En el medio hay una especie de área común, hay un parque y una oficina, me siento afortunada de vivir en ese lindo apartado, porque de lo contario, Kakashi habría sido solo una cara nueva por ahí.

Hasta ese momento, hasta que Kakashi llegó, éramos solamente Ino y yo contra el mundo. Ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que paso antes de conocer a Ino. Comenzamos la escuela juntas, agarradas de la mano, en aquel edificio rojo.

No era que los otros no fueran amistosos pero, visto de diferente manera, ahí fue donde aprendimos que las chicas estaban divididas en dos grupos. Nosotras en un grupo, y el resto en el otro. Los muchachos también percibían la línea que nos separaba de las otras niñas, la mayoría de ellos nos sonreía, pero no chiflaban cuando íbamos por la calle, ni nostras cambiábamos nuestra manera de caminar, pero aún así nos observaban.

No nos importaba. Nos teníamos la una a la otra. Y así podíamos reírnos, y lo hacíamos apropósito de casi todo, aquella tarde de verano en que llegó Kakashi nos reíamos del título de la canción ¡Oh, que alegría! Habíamos descubierto que Naruto, un amigo de la infancia, siempre había cantado ¡Oh, que tontería! porque había escuchado mal y ahora nos reíamos de ello.

-un, dos, tres- dije y comencé a cantar- ¡Oh, que tontería!- cantamos- ¡que tontería!

Entonces Ino, resolvió que era tiempo de comenzar a pintar. Tendida en su cama, yo la observaba desplazándose como si volara por la pintura. Su brazo, adornado con una discreta pulsera plateada, captó y retuvo mi atención al moverse hermosamente sobre el lienzo. Ese sentimiento que había tenido intermitente durante el verano empezó a embargarme de nuevo, inquietándome y haciéndome desear tener un gran sueño con Ino lo tenía.

Con su pelo dorado apilado sobre su cabeza, ella reía y con mucha concentración pintaba y yo podía verla con un futuro deslumbrante. Mis sueños, en cambio, no tenían un camino que yo pudiera seguir. Ella era toda gracia y yo toda desadaptación.

Tenía el pelo rosa, muy raro, y comparada con Ino, yo me movía como un muchacho.

Asi era la cosa, antes de que Kakashi llegara, yo no tenía un lugar en el mundo. Ahora déjenme contarles como fue la primea vez que lo vi. Debería decir, cuando vimos a Kakashi, porque Ino estaba conmigo, pero la verdad es que tengo que esforzarme para recordar que ella también estaba ahí.

El nuevo vecino se mudó a la casa contigua a la de Ino mientras ella estaba en sus clases de pintura, su mamá la llevó y yo las acompañé, para después pasar por la biblioteca. No esperábamos que llegara nadie ese día. Ino, por supuesto habría ido a su clase de cualquier manera, pero yo tal vez me hubiera quedado en casa. ¡Observen! Ino iba con un propósito definido y yo no.

Me fui a casa para cenar tan pronto llegamos, pero le dije a Ino que volvería apenas hubiera terminado y así lo hice. Para ese momento, todo el mundo había terminado ya la comida y los pequeños se dirigían al parque a jugar. Las dos salimos al porche, en las ventanas de la sala de los vecinos no había cortinas así que podíamos ver directamente hacia adentro.

Un joven entró y desempacó un piano.

-¡wow! que hombre tan extraño, ¿porque cubrirá su rostro?

El se sentó en una banca.

-¿irá a tocar?- pregunté, no conocíamos una sola persona en toda konoha que tocara el piano.

Supongo que desde el primer momento supe que nunca habíamos conocido a nadie como Kakashi Hatake. La música atravesaba sus manos y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Cuando Ino me codeo el costado, me sobresalte porque de alguna manera había olvidado por completo que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Tú piensas que él sabe que nosotras estamos aquí afuera?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que ni siquiera sabe que el mundo está acá afuera. No cuando toca así.

Esa primera noche puse mi almohada encima de mi pecho, y escuche con atención. Tal vez aquel hombre misterioso había comenzado a tocar de nuevo, podía oír al perro ladrar en la calle, y podía oír la voz de varias personas discutiendo. El sonido de Konoha, aquel ritmo en el que late mi corazón. Su casa estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar algo, Ino podía abrir su ventana y escuchar la hipnotizante música. Por un momento me sentí celosa, pero no deje que se prolongara. No, no lo querría viviendo junto a mí. El sonido de konoha me era más familiar, por un impulso extraño me asome por mi ventana, hacia su casa y ahí estaba él, sosteniéndome la mirada…

Me quede dormida.

**Bueno, debo confesar que para empezar esta un poquito flojo, pero ira tomando forma,y tendrá mucho kakasakuu lo prometo.**

**Espero actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana, hay que ser constantes xD**

**Para este fic, estoy tomando algunos elementos ubicados en el espacio tiempo de naruto, pero no con el canon completo, y parte del argumento de un libro, pequeño que le impusieron a mi hermana como proyecto de lectura y acabe leyéndolo yo xD se llama "él entre nosotras" iwal que el fic y es de anna Myers.**

**Espero le haya gustado este primer cap, de verdad lo espero. M harían un favor? Dejen Review! Carta amenazante, felicitación, amenaza de muerte, un "ya no escribas niña", jajaja en serio m encantaría saber que opinan, si hago los caps mas largos, si me consigo un bosque y me pierdo xD si continuo o dejo por la paz este proyecto.**

**De nuevo gracias por leerme, un saludote a kenka n.n eres de lo mejor tere!**

**y también este capi va dedicado a mis mejores amigos:**

**moni, dinora, toño, danii, lucii,ferzithaa (tienen que dejar Review ustedes por lo menos si?) y muii especialmente a Arturo, grax por todo, t amo niño mio mejor amiwo!**

**garx de nuevo**

**ii diagan el dictamen ¿review?**

**atte. verOoOo**


	2. amigas!

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Amm que pronto regreso… amm mi mama m aviso que no voii a tener internet ni esta semana ni la otra asi que.. subiré otra cap ahora que tengo tiempo xD jejeje pero conseguire la forma de tener internet! yo lo se! jajajaja**

**Un agradecimiento INFINITOoOo! a Chiharu Natsumi mi primer Review n.n espero cumplir tus expectativas, grax de vdd me hiciste muii muii feliz**

**wow! queriada aire! wow jejeje jamas imagine recibir un review tuyo! m alegraste la semana! (creeme que en verdad lo necesito)**

**grx tambien a los que leyeron aunq no dejaron review jujuju dejenlooo!**

**amm sigo mandando saludos ii repiito: esto es para thi niña kenka! love u Arthur!**

**n.n el cap. COMO ES OVBIO, NADA ME PERTENECE xD ovbioo!**

**Advertencia: ruptura del canon, muerte de un personaje.**

Capitulo 2. ¿Amigas?

-Sakura - me despertó mi mama al día siguiente, y abrió la ventana-. Necesito jabón para lavar- dijo – ¿Me ayudas?

Un rápido viaje a la tienda era una tarea común para nosotros, los niños mayores, por lo general Ino y yo siempre íbamos a la tienda juntas, y me detuve para tocar su puerta, pero finalmente no lo hice. Del interior salían las sombras, observe una del lienzo y supe lo que estaba haciendo. Pintando.

Me alejé de la puerta y me volví para continuar caminando. En realidad no me molestaba estar sola. Seguro Ino querría hablar del muchacho nuevo, y yo no me sentía a la altura de la discusión. Empecé a caminar más rápido.

Sería extraño tener a un muchacho como vecino, y además un muchacho tan misterioso y atractivo. Últimamente, los muchachos me hacían sentir incómoda, sobre todo los atractivos.

Nunca tuve "novio". Lo más cercano que llegue a tener fue Akiro, apenas cuando iniciábamos la academia, éramos tan cercanos que en el recreo nos sacábamos mutuamente los dientes flojos. Nuestro romance comenzó a decaer cuando yo traté de sacarle un diente que ni siquiera estaba flojo. De cualquier manera se mudaron a la aldea de Suna. No pensaría más en los muchachos. Las misiones eran más seguras, pensaría en misiones. Me sentía feliz de que mi mamá me hubiera despertado temprano, temporalmente, por verano a los ninja se les daba una licencia y así que no tenía misiones.

El sol aún no había comenzado a su interminable intento de derretirnos, a si que podría trotar o correr sin peligro de sufrir una insolación. Trataría de llegar lo más pronto posible marcando en mi mente el punto donde había que tenido que disminuir la velocidad. Mañana un poco más lejos y pasado mañana aún más lejos. Finalmente llegaría hasta la tienda sin flaquear. En esta forma estaría preparada para las misiones después de la licencia.

Ino y yo teníamos grandes esperanzas de ascender de rango, a chunnin, porque Ten-ten ya se había graduado en primavera. Habíamos decidido entrenar para ganarle la una a la otra.

Cuando deje de correr, comencé a notar cosas, me encontré a dos tortugas en el camino. Sentí la urgencia de agarrarlas. En veranos anteriores Ino y yo organizamos carrearas de tortugas. Agarrábamos a las tortugas y se las vendíamos a niños más pequeños por diez centavos cada una. Por quince centavos les permitíamos entrar a nuestra "pista" y nos quedaban ganancias aún después de pagar 55 centavos como premio. Fantaseábamos con tener mucho dinero y empezamos a aceptar apuestas al vendedor. El futuro parecía prometedor hasta que mi mamá se enteró.

-La persona decentes- dijo con énfasis mirando a Ino- no apuestan, jamás.

Recordar me produjo gran nostalgia y quite una de las tortugas que estaba en medio del camino. Si tan solo pudiera correr en reversa, hacia los tiempos de antaño. Solo que no tan lejos en el pasado. Tres o cuatro años serían suficientes. Entonces podría vivir otra vez la vida plena y sin perplejidad.

Llegué la tienda rememorando viejos tiempos, y emprendí el camino de regreso, realmente me sentía cohibida con el nuevo muchacho del vecindario, bajé los ojos.

Cundo los levanté, fue para ver la casa de Ino.

Su vista me hizo frenar en seco. Sentados ahí en el porche, mirándose las caras y conversando, estaban Ino y Kakashi.

"ve hacía ellos" replico mi inner como si fuera algo obvio.

-jamás en la vida- contesté yo en voz alta.

Tomé el camino más largo hacia mi casa evitando la de Ino por completo…" ¿Qué te pasa?" inquirió de nuevo aquella voz "¿Por qué demonios no te comportas a la altura?" Esta vez no tuve ninguna repuesta, ya en casa entregué el jabón a mi madre y sin que me invitaran a hacerlo, tomé una canasta de ropa mojada y fui a colgarla afuera.

el sol me calentaba la espalda, ya casi terminaba cuando a través del jardín posterior de mis vecinos, pude ver Ino llegar corriendo, tan graciosa y rubia… envidia.. si de nuevo ese sentimiento.

Cuando Ino disminuyó el paso para caminar, yo seguí con la ropa haciendo me como si no la hubiera estado observando en absoluto.

-Sakura- llamó y yo me sentí avergonzada de lo inmadura que estaba siendo y tuve la necesidad imperiosa de meterme debajo de una piedra.

-Dime- paré de trabajar y la miré.

-Bueno- dijo Ino, tomo una toalla y comenzó a colgarla- conocía a Kakashi.

-¿de verdad?- quería demostrar menos interés del que realmente tenia.

"esto es una locura" me dije "¿Por qué actuó de esta manera?" por suerte inner no hizo su aparición esta vez.

-Aja- dijo Ino –es adorable, un querido.

-ah- no había otra cosa que hacer más que entrar - ¿pasas?- "mantén el control" me repetía

Adentro, serví vasos con té helado e invité a Ino a mi cuarto.

-cuéntame- pensé que mi tono de voz sonaba bastante normal.

-Bueno- Ino hizo una larga pausa y arrugó la nariz como lo hace cuando está pensando algo –curioso, él es diferente. Es fácil hablar con él.

-¿de que hablaste con él?

-Me puso un dedo en la nariz.

Yo la mire incrédula. ¿Estaría loca? ¿Cómo podría alguien que tocaba el piano como él, ser tan retorcido como para querer poner el dedo dentro de la nariz de alguien? L a sola idea me enfermaba E Ino podía ver que yo no entendía nada.

-Así- dijo Ino poniéndose el dedo en el extremo de la nariz deslizándolo hacia la frente.

-oh- fue todo lo que dije

-que divertido. Tu pensaste que me había metido el dedo en la nariz...-Ino estaba dispuesta a soltar la carcajada y me miro para ver si yo también- No había oído algo tan chistoso desde ¡que tontería!

Quería reírme con Ino, de verdad quería, pero sencillamente no podía. Inclusive pensé en mencionar a Akiro. Tal vez Ino se acordara de mi reputación con os hombres y podía preguntarle se Kakashi tenía algún diente flojo **(osea xD) **.

Sin embargo no lo hice. Solamente pregunté. -¿y que dijo él?- como si no me importara.

-dijo que yo tenía una linda nariz. Únicamente me dijo "hola" y me tocó la nariz así y dijo que mi nariz era muy linda-

-¿y no te dio pena?- hice que mi voz sonara como si de verdad debía haberle dado.

-No- Ino empezó a bailar alrededor de mi cuarto y yo me recosté en la cama-. Es precisamente a lo que me refiero. Él es diferente. No lo puedo explicar pero de verdad me siento cómoda con él.

Lo que más me molestaba era por qué yo no me sentía tan cómoda, pero me forcé a preguntar la pregunta que ella esperaba.

-¿Qué mas pasó?

-Nada importante. Le pregunte que si querría jugar monopolio contigo y conmigo. Quiero que lo conozcas.

Yo no quería de ninguna manera.

-Tengo que ayudar a mamá con unas compras, la mayor parte del día-

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-No importa. Kakashi tiene que ir a registrase a la torre hokage y eso le llevará el día entero así que tampoco puede-

De pronto sentí la necesidad de tender la cama. Saltando fuera de ella, jalé la colcha hasta que Ino tomó la otra punta y me ayudó a alisarla sobre la cama. Cuando terminamos Ino estiró su brazo hasta tocar el mío:

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces algo deprimida.

Me volteé para mirar por la ventana hacia afuera.

-Oh, nada. Tal vez sea le depre que da el aburrimiento del verano. Y me gustaría tener algo como lo es tu pintura.

Ino me abrazó.

-Tú eres la niña más inteligente que conozco, harás grandes cosas, además tienes la medicina.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No es ni por asomo lo mismo-

Ino continuó.

-¿No te acuerdas de nuestra canción? Y ¡que tontería!, nunca estarás sola.

Solamente dos veranos antes durante una misión, habíamos escrito sobre una piedra "amigas para siempre" y la habíamos botado a un lago.

-Yo sé que tengo la mejor amiga del mundo- y le sonreí de corazón.

-¿oye, porque no hacemos un picnic mañana y salimos a nuestro escondite del bosque?

-si- Ino comenzó a saltar alrededor del cuarto- Tal vez deberíamos invitar a Kakashi ¿Qué opinas?

Yo suspiré:

-seguro, ¿por qué no?

Tenía que enfrentarme al hecho de que Kakashi Hatake sería parte de nuestro verano.

**ok, hasta aquí el segundo capii.**

**amm espero mii calidad naratiiva valla mejorando con el tiempo!**

**¿reviews?**

**porfaaaaaaa, ii prometo una pronta actualización!**

**jejeje de vdd me ayudaría saber que les pareció! en que puedo mejorar, que debo quitar ii esas cosas!**

**un beso grax po leer.**

**atte. VerOoO!**

**awww ii lamento muxo que no halla durado tanto ¬¬ la proxima vez lo q hare sera subir dos capis en uno!**

**un plus solo por usteds!**


	3. conociendo

Él entre nosotras capitulo 3.

L a historia con la misión ocurrió después. Mirando hacia atrás, me pregunto que tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera sido por ella.

Pase todo el día lavando ropa, todo este trabajo m hizo sentir cansada y a mi mamá agradecida.

Inmediatamente, después de haber terminado, me disponía a tomar un poco de té cuando oí que tocaban la puerta. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ella escuche la voz de Ino que decía:

-Sakura, déjame entrar. Solamente tengo un minuto.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta, vi marcas de tristeza en su rostro.

-Necesito volver para alistar mi ropa, me voy mañana a primera hora a la Aldea de la Nube.

-No llores- puse la mano sobre su hombro, ella de verdad quería pasar todo el verano conmigo.

-Detesto tener que irme todo el verano.

Yo sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, detestaba dejar a Kakashi.

-¿de verdad? A mí me gustaría ir a alguna parte.

Ino se limpio las lágrimas.

-También tengo que acabar de pintar, ¿recuerdas que te dije que mis trabajos se expondrían? Pero por otro lado, voy bastante adelantada, tal vez no me vaya a atrasar mucho- sonrió un poco- ¡ven!, acompáñame a mi casa.

Al principio casi tuve que correr para mantener su paso. Pero noté un gran cambio en el ritmo cuando nos fuimos acercando a la casa.

-¡cielos!- Ino miro más allá de su casa hacia la que estaba al final.- Estaba pensando que no íbamos a llevar bien con Kakashi. Pero obviamente tú puedes conocerlo de todas maneras. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar. ¡Oh! tengo que irme de verdad es urgente. –Le di a Ino un rápido abrazo.

-No te preocupes- dije

Pero de pronto empezó la música. Había sombras en la ventana, pero nosotras sabíamos que era Kakashi tocando el piano. Era la misma melodía de la noche anterior, insistente, bella, que se enredaba como un espiral dentro de tu alma.

-¡ay!- Ino se quejo suavemente y entonces se marchó a su casa.

Sin proponérmelo, di unos pasos hacia la casa de Hatake "vete a tu casa" me decía a mí misma, pero no me moví. Si Ino mirara por la ventana, me vería parada en la penumbra, incapaz de moverme porque Kakashi Hatake tocaba el piano.

Tengo que recordar con cuidado para darme cuenta de que el tiempo que estuve escuchando en las sombras no fue demasiado largo.

La música termino pronto, pero en mi recuerdo parece más larga, uno de esos momentos captados como una dulce sonrisa eterna en una fotografía. Muchas veces vuelve a mí, especialmente en las noches de verano.

Cuando la música cesó, me fui a casa lentamente, mirando cada rincón como un territorio desconocido. No me fui para adentro, me senté en el porche. Una pesada soledad me embargaba "es porque Ino se va", le dije a la noche pero yo sabía que era una mentira.

Era por la música.

Esta es la parte que se vuelve difícil de contar porque es la parte en donde Kakashi deja de ser solamente el chico nuevo que toca música bella y se vuelve…¿ven?, esta es la parte difícil de expresar con palabras ¿cómo puedo expresar lo que Kakashi llegó a significar para mí? No quiero que nadie piense que es una de esas cursis historias de amor. Hay mucho más que ella en eso.

Comienza con Kakashi y conmigo en el parque. Yo no sabía que él estuviera ahí. Me levante antes de las seis de la mañana, terriblemente temprano para mí. Yo no me sentía con sueño así que salí al parque con un libro de poesía. El pasto aún estaba mojado por el rocío y el aire daba la sensación de frescura y limpieza, siempre he pensado que la poesía se debe leer en voz alta, así que me extendí sobre una banca húmeda y empecé a leer "sí". Estaba en mi parte favorita, acerca del beso, cuando un perro me lamió la cara.

-No, Pakkun- le gritó su amo- Mi nombre es Kakashi - dijo,- y apuesto que tu eres Sakura. Ino me contó que te gusta la poesía y suena muy bien en tu voz.

Yo me senté. L e gustaba como leía poesía. Seguidamente le gustaría también mi nariz. Tal vez debería decirle que no fuera a tocarme la nariz, pero no lo hice. Solo comencé a acariciar al perro.

-¿te gustan los perros?- se sentó en la banca junto a mí.

Yo asentí:

-Teníamos un perro llamado Negro, parecido a este, pero desapareció de pronto.

-¿y nunca consiguieron otro?

-no- había algo en la forma en que me miraba, era diferente, yo quisiera poder describir su expresión. Era como si entendiera todo, el dolor, soledad, pérdida. No, era más que entender, era como si sintiera todo lo que yo decía.

Me paré de un brinco.

-Mi mamá se va a asustar si encuentra mi cama vacía a esta hora y piensa que alguien me robó durante la noche o algo.

-¿Generalmente tú no te levantas temprano, ah?- él también se paró y yo sabía que planeaba acompañarme a casa.

-no durante el verano ¿y tú?

-ah- dijo él e hizo una pausa para arrancar una morita de un árbol- muchas veces no puedo dormir y de verdad no me importa, hay tantas cosas por hacer- se encogió de hombros.

-¿estás bromeando?- pregunte, pero podía ver que no lo estaba. ¿Qué tanto habría por hacer en konoha?

-el tiempo siempre me parece demasiado corto a mí- dijo encogiendo de nuevo los hombros y se volteo para caminar en reversa unos pasos quedando frente a mí.

-Te oí tocar el piano ayer por la noche y la noche anterior. Era bellísimo.

Yo quería decirle que me gustaba muchísimo y que siempre me había gustado, pero con mi voz parecía casi disculparme:

-yo no sé nada de esa clase de música, soy una nerdental.

-nos reímos ambos y me gustó, lo cual era raro porque casi nunca me reía de un chiste a costa mía con otra persona que no fuera Ino.

A punto de entrar a mi casa me agaché para acariciar a Pakkun de nuevo. Porque no quería entrar.

-Ino dijo que podíamos reunirnos los tres.-

-No podemos Ino tuvo que irse de misión. Va estar fuera durante algún tiempo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que encontrar algo que hacer los dos- ¿te digo algo? Yo no se mucho de poesía. Tú me enseñas sobre poesía y yo te enseño sobre música seria.

Era casi como si mi estomago fuera un gelatina (**eso q xD)** tenía miedo de levantar la mirada, no solo porque era increíblemente atractivo, con sus hombros cuadrados, pelo gris y todo. Era la ternura en su mirada como si él me quisiera porque yo formaba parte de un mundo bello y hermoso y tal vez el iba a poder hacerme ver esa belleza.

-es un trato.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos esta tarde? Después de comer vuelvo ¿okey?

-suena bien- me erguí y corrí hacia adentro. No volteé para mirar por encima del hombro, en vez de eso fijé mi mirada sobre los escalones y justo antes de abrir la puerta me permití voltear hacia atrás, el mantenía esa mirada especial fija en mi, y el azul de su camisa hacia juego con el hermoso azul del cielo.

**ok, ok **

**Despues de haber visitado .ws**

**prometo corregir errores que ahí me marcan, y les agradezco infinitamente se tomen el tiempo de verlos**

**Jejeje creo q en ningun lado especifique que esto es un AU, con mucho OcC y amm ubiquemos que sakura e Ino tienen 15 años y kakashi unos 19. Ahh ii sii alguiien me pudiiera expliacar lo del guion corto lo agradecería =D**

**tal vez no quedo tan bien...**

**pro ahora no tengo mucho tiempo , tengo qe estudiar para un examen ii aqii estoii actualizando xD**

**Prometo responder los Reviews a la próxima ¿vale?**

**grax a todos espero les guste**

**que Dios les bendiga y los llene de paz, porque él hace grandes cambios, yo soii prueba de ello.**

**Muxo LOVEEEE!**

**arthurrrr I love youuuuuuuuu! You are the most incredible person who I can meet.I know you love me and I love you too.**

**Ate. veroOo!**


End file.
